Shooting Star Galaxy
by Commander Sky
Summary: For 4 decades since the Noise Incident, Humanity saw peace as it developed alongside the AM-ians and FM-ians. But when First Contact with the Quarians is imminent, their alliance, the Wave Conglomerate, must prepare for the dangers that lurks outside the Local Cluster. Meanwhile, MegaMan must adapt to his new alien friends as he protects them from a rogue organization.
1. Prologue

**After playing Megaman Starforce and Mass Effect for the last couple months, this idea of mixing the two franchises came to mind. I know it sounds a bit crazy, but I think it has potential. I'll not be exploring most of the original Mass Effect content since I'll taking a different route (besides, it's tiring to see crossovers where the Turians get stomped at the First Contact). However, if lots of people suggest that I should do it at a later time, I'll think about the possibilities of adding the Reapers (though, I have another villain in mind here).**

**For those who aren't familiar with Megaman Starforce, I recommend reading a summarized plot or playing the three games since I left out most unimportant facts about them. Still, if you have any doubts, you're more than welcome to write them on the reviews or PMs. I'll answer to the best of my ability...  
**

**This prologue is just an attempt to situate the human race after the events of Megaman Starforce 3...**

* * *

February 9th, 2203 – Contact is lost with the space station _Peace_ which was responsible for forming a BrotherBand with a recently-discovered alien race. The lead engineer Kelvin Stelar, the owner of this idea, oversaw the whole operation until communications with _Peace_ was suddenly lost, which later worsened into its loss of orbit resulting in its disappearance. NAZA (National Aerospace and Z-Ray Administration) has no explanations to solve this mystery…

September 20th, 2203 – Relics of the Ancient Civilization of Mu are discovered throughout the Earth.

March 26th, 2206 – Fifth-grade student Geo Stelar, son of Kelvin Stelar and Hope Stelar, meets Aaron Boreal, Kelvin's coworker at the AMAKEN Space Agency, who gives him a Visualizer saying that it belonged to his father. Young Geo uses it for the first time at Vista Point, his favorite observation deck in his hometown Echo Ridge, and suddenly an alien life form comes to him. It identifies itself as Omega-Xis, an Electromagnetic Wave being who came from Planet FM, and he offers the boy the answers to what happened to Kelvin in exchange for asylum inside Geo's Transer, a personal terminal device worn on the arm. Soon later, both discover that viruses have infiltrated a nearby train's comp space setting it to destroy the city. To prevent that from happening, Geo and Omega-Xis utilize the Electromagnetic Wave Change. MegaMan is born.

March 28th, 2206 – NAZA sends its scout vessel to the last frontier to investigate the _Peace_ Incident thoroughly. However, the astronauts were unsuccessful yet again to locate the space station, even with constant checks on radars and attempts to open a comm channel. The high-rank officers feel necessary to abandon the efforts to search for the space station. _Peace_ is deemed lost forever.

March 29th, 2206 – FMians soon begin their attack around Echo Ridge and several other locations around Electopia. This starts MegaMan's secret war to repel the invaders in the Wave World.

March 30th, 2206 – Satella Police and NAZA discovers the existence of Z waves, which are frequencies identical to the aliens they wanted to BrotherBand with, on the planet. Counter devices are constructed to defend against them. Satella Police agents are sent to investigate and deal with the threat.

April 4th, 2206 – As a boy who is afraid of being near friends after his father's disappearance, Geo finds himself surprised when he asked the famous singer, Sonia Strumm, to be his Brother. The girl was used by the FMian named Lyra when Sonia was in grief after she finds out that her manager is solely using her music to his own financial benefit. She wave changes into Harp Note and battles against MegaMan, discovering his identity later on. After her performance on Echo Ridge, she says to her fans that she is retiring temporarily to rethink about her life and set her eyes on studies again. However, she cries in front of Geo when she states that she will have to deal with her new way of life alone. This results on a BrotherBand between the two, their first in their lives. This signifies Geo's return to society and his school.

April 6th, 2206 – Two days after the boy returns to his school, the place becomes a target for the FMians. MegaMan is put into action again but barely survives the encounter against a Jammer, a human turned into EM waves, and is forced to use the Star Force, a power acquired from the satellites admins Leo, Pegasus and Dragon. A battle against the FMian Libra soon comes next.

April 11th, 2206 – Two days after making a BrotherBand with his class president Luna Platz, Geo is betrayed by his other classmate Patrick Sprigs, who houses the FMian Gemini and can wave change into Gemini Spark. Geo returns to the sulking life he had before meeting Omega-Xis. This event results into the separation between the boy and FMian and the deletion of his BrotherBand with Luna and Sonia.

April 12th, 2206 – Omega-Xis faces the FMians alone with Harp Note but they are utterly defeated. The Andromeda Key, a device required to wake Planet FM's ultimate weapon of mass destruction, is retrieved from Omega-Xis's possession and is returned the FM King Cepheus. Realizing his mistake, Geo hurries to the scene and asks for Omega-Xis's forgiveness which leads to their union once again as MegaMan and the restoration of his BrotherBands.

April 13th, 2206 – MegaMan's identity becomes known to the rest of his friends, Bud Bison and Zack Temple, after another attack on Echo Ridge. Bud Bison asks Geo to be his Brother.

April 14th, 2206 – MegaMan takes the fight to the space station Peace when Geo and Aaron Boreal discover a derelict of the station hidden in a junkyard on Dream Island. After destroying the FMian generals, he fights the FM King and Andromeda. MegaMan is victorious after the every power he could muster from the BrotherBand and convinces Cepheus to abort his war against humanity. However, in his way to return to Earth, Geo gets stuck on an escape pod that loses its course back to the planet.

April 16th, 2206 – A miracle happens as Geo's friends call him back through their BrotherBand, including Patrick. Their bonds are so strong that they send a signal to the escape pod which restores its flight path back to Earth. From then on, Geo leads a happy life until his summer holidays arrive.

May 2nd, 2206 – NAZA sends its third expedition to colonize Mars. Bio-domes are constructed on the surface as a way to sustain the lives of the colonists until the agency can send ships with the necessary supplies to import hydrocarbons into the atmosphere which will react with the ferric oxide to produce water and carbon dioxide that are essential to the introduction of massive amount of plants throughout the planet. NAZA expects that Project Martian Neighborhood, nicknamed for this terraforming attempt, is due to completion in 76 years with current technology.

June 17th, 2206 – Former scientist Dr. Vega seizes control of Mu technology and sends ancient EM wave beings to several parts of the world, including Echo Ridge. MegaMan is called upon action once again. In order to travel the world to fight this new menace, he utilizes the Sky Wave, which is several ramifications of EM comm channels that link the countries.

August 1st, 2206 – Despite MegaMan's efforts, Dr. Vega finds the Floating Continent of Mu hidden beneath the Bermuda Triangle with the assistance of her underlings and the EM device, OoPart (Out of Place Artifact), and manages to resurrect it although fairly damaged. Armies of ancient EM beings are sent to the world to place fear in the population. NAZA and Satella Police actions prove insufficient to stop their growing numbers.

August 3rd, 2206 – MegaMan finds a way to Mu and fights through the battlements of Mu warriors and EM beings. Upon reaching to throne room, Le Mu, the master of all EM waves on Earth, Dr. Vega and Hollow are the last ones to defeat. MegaMan summons the power of the Three Lost Tribes to transform into the Tribe King, an EM warlord capable of summoning the elemental powers, to destroy Le Mu thick structure. The whole fight is seen by everyone on Earth as Luna and her friends summons the global press to record the event through Geo's Star Carrier, successor of the Transer. Once it is crippled, Le Mu goes out of control and attempts to destroy the continent by dropping it back into the ocean. Dr. Vega is long gone before that happens after being persuaded by MegaMan to give up on her false assumption as true ruler of the world. Geo collapses after using his last reserves of power to destroy Le Mu while the continent falls apart around him. However, his rival Solo, and last descendant of Mu, saves him and brings him back to Echo Ridge, although Solo isn't very fond of the idea of saving someone as "worthless" as him. By the end of month, MegaMan becomes a worldwide celebrity despite his identity is still hidden.

August 19th, 2206 – After the Mu Incident, all NAZA agencies around the world decides to unify and redub as WAZA (World Aerospace and Z-Ray Administration).

September 1st, 2206 – With advancements on EM wave technology, EM beings can be fully materialized as if they have solid tissue. The Real Waves becomes a mass panic as every single person push their way to buy their own Wizards, a sentient, or semi-sentient, EM wave with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator. Wizards are given a unique personality that often reflects upon their operator's personality and usually develop a strong friendship with their operators and can easily reside inside the new personal terminal device, the Hunter-VG. Omega-Xis becomes officially Geo's Wizard. At the same time, first signs of Noise become apparent.

September 3rd, 2206 – Scientists around the world assemble to study the effects of Noise on the new technology. After weeks of studying, they find out that Noise is a byproduct of the creation and use of Wizards. They can gather as Noise Cluster and while they are not harmful in small amounts, they pose a significant threat if left to accumulate. The consequences of the latter can result in the formation of a more tangible Noise which is a deep red in color, hence why it is named Crimson. WAZA begins efforts to further deal with this nuisance.

September 10th, 2206 – Mr. King, owner of King Foundation, creates the renegade organization Dealer with the objective to control the growing Noise meteor several kilometers away from Earth's orbit. Employment of rescued children from the Foundation is commonly used to achieve his goals while their lives are lost by the dozens. Only three kids are assigned as his elite squad: Arthur and the siblings Tia and Jack. They, along King's Wizards Acid and Joker, roam around the globe to collect Crimson in order to control the Noise meteor, dubbed as Meteor G. Later, Arthur defects with Acid and the two becomes Satella Police Commandoes. With vital information on Dealer, Satella Police sets its eyes on stopping their plans.

November 7th, 2206 – Feeling that their forces alone won't suffice, Arthur personally contacts Geo Stelar inside of his school and, knowing EM Wave form, instructs MegaMan to attend to a tournament at Spica Mall in order to prove his powers. However, before they can battle, a Noise outbreak cancels the fight and both are sent to neutralize it. Once the problem is dealt with, Arthur gives Megaman the Ace Program, a Wave Program capable of controlling Noise, in case MegaMan finds troubling amounts up ahead.

November 8th, 2206 – Tia and Jack are assigned to infiltrate Echo Ridge Elementary School to gather data on MegaMan. Soon, they discover that Omega-Xis holds the key to his strength and sends the data to King to be analyzed.

November 11th, 2206 – WAZA scientists devise the first fusion drive engine to be equipped on space vessels. Due its chain reaction initiative and sheer output power compared to the now obsolete ion engines, their usage becomes a priority to speed Project Martian Neighborhood. At the same time, in Alohaha, Geo discovers Tia's and Jack's true purpose as members of Dealer and transforms into Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus, respectively. After fighting the latter, MegaMan is unable to protect Luna Platz in time against Joker's sudden arrival. Consequently, her existence becomes scattered in data packs throughout Alohaha's Wave World. Geo and company grieves, especially Bud Bison and Zack Temple. However, Arthur offers a way to return her to her former self.

November 12th, 2206 – Geo and company are invited to WAZA by Arthur to meet Dr. Goodall. She presents a way to revive Luna, but the risks of getting her back are slim considering that is impossible to reconstruct human data as it is normally done to Wizards. Still, everyone agree to take the shot and go forward with the plan.

November 13th, 2206 – While Geo is away with Omega-Xis and Acid to search for Luna's fragments, WAZA is attacked by copies of Omega-Xis resulted from intensive research from King. Tia leads the incursion but WAZA survives, although badly damaged, with the timely intervention of MegaMan. Arthur battles Queen Virgo as Acid Ace, the first man-made EM Wave Change, but his body can't put up with the strain for long. This leaves MegaMan as the only capable of defeating her which happens later. At the same day, Luna is successfully revived without problems whatsoever.

November 16th, 2206 – With Tia captured at WAZA, Jack's hasty behavior begins to deteriorate and sets his way towards Echo Ridge Elementary to avenge his sister. King sends Joker to supervise the attack, but does not interfere. MegaMan overthrows Jack Corvus with the help of Rogue, Solo's EM form, against the waves of Noise Jack had unleashed. The young Dealer operative is captured and sent to WAZA.

November 18th, 2206 – Now that two Dealer elite operatives off the count, Satella Police strikes Dealer's base of operations with the help of Acid Ace, MegaMan and Harp Note. They successfully destroy the Noise Machine which solely responsible to process and store Crimson. However, due its defense systems, a great deal of Satella Police's agents and Battle Wizards suffers heavy damage and are incapable to provide further assistance. Only MegaMan, Harp Note and Acid Ace are left to accomplish the mission. Upon reaching the conference room, Joker confronts both Acid Ace and Harp Note but in vain as the former is unbelievably strong. However, thanks to the Ace Program and the power to Noise Change, MegaMan strikes a severe blow on Joker which temporarily cripples him. King orders Joker's self-destruct but Acid Ace sacrifices himself to absorb the explosion, ultimately saving MegaMan and Harp Note. Seeing this chance, King escapes to his orbital space station.

November 19th, 2206 – The next day, MegaMan pursue his target through the Astro Wave until he finds the link to the space station. However, when he arrives, King is long gone aside from his second-in-command Heartless. She tells the boy that she's only spy with the objective to rescue Kelvin Stelar who is trapped inside Meteor G in his EM form at the same time fighting it to give time for MegaMan. To make matters worse, she said that Tia and Jack came before him and are already on their way to Meteor G. They plan to hit the Earth with it to destroy all kinds of technology. If this happens, humanity won't survive for long since it grew dependent on such luxuries. Without a way to go to the Noise meteor, MegaMan returns to WAZA.

November 21th, 2206 – Resting 34 hours before Meteor G collides with Earth, WAZA personnel, with outside help, constructs a Dynamic Wave Station which is capable of sending MegaMan towards a rocket comp space and then proceed his way towards the falling star. Upon reaching it, he fights his way against a massive wave of Crimson, viruses and out of control Wizards before finding Tia and Jack. The siblings explain they can't take full of control because someone is protecting the central core from them, which means Kelvin, and soon they battle MegaMan. When they are defeated, they second-guess their goal which makes their FMian Wizards go against them but only to be utterly deleted by Solo. Tia and Jack take this chance to be escorted back to Earth with Solo. Pressing on his original objective, Geo finds his dad struggling against Meteor G's core as it consumes more of his power. Then, King suddenly appears and merges with the core, turning himself into Crimson Dragon. MegaMan fights to the best of his ability but he is unable to defeat it. However, he gains access to the Meteor Server powers and finalize Noise Change to Black Ace. Using this new-found power, he destroys Meteor G although he is left drifting in space only protected by an EM barrier which prevents him from dying. Kelvin delivers a message to Earth begging them to save his son, to which every single one on the planet later reacts by providing every kind of help to WAZA. Geo is brought safely to Earth, though his identity as MegaMan is quickly covered up.

December 12th, 2206 – It has been three weeks since Geo and Omega-Xis defeated Crimson Dragon, but neither he nor his dad showed signs of returning to Earth. That's until when he spotted a shooting star heading towards his school's roof, where he was actually. Rather than colliding and making some damage, it transformed into Omega-Xis upon impact. After a joyful reunion between the two friends, a second shooting star came down which revealed to be Kelvin. Later on, the Stelar family is finally reunited after three years of incompletion.

February 2nd, 2207 – Feeling his "holidays" are over, Kelvin Stelar returns to AMAKEN and begins his work again as an astronaut. Sonia Strumm retires once again from her career and joins the Echo Ridge Elementary School as a sixth-grade student at class room 6-A, exactly where Geo, Luna, Bud, Zack and Jack are attending. Turmoil reigns at the school since Sonia is a super famous star, only to die down three months later. The group continues together until high school.

July 14th, 2210 – WAZA devises a project to construct another space station to replace _Peace_. With the world united, the schedule takes 2 years for completion. They dub it _Echo Star_ as homage to the rumors of MegaMan living in Echo Ridge.

December 16th, 2213 – Geo and company finish high school and each apply to the respective courses in college, except Sonia who decides to get back to her musics. Following his father's footsteps, Geo applies for Astronautics. Two weeks later, Geo, Kelvin and Omega-Xis are requested to be present in a conference between humanity and FMians at _Echo Star_. The AMians, from Planet AM which is cousin of Planet FM, also takes part of the meeting. The trial representing humanity, King Cepheus representing the FMians and the old satellites admins (Leo, Pegasus and Dragon), who are actually AMians and leaders of their society, they reach an agreement for mutual friendship and alliance. In secret, the aliens thank MegaMan and Kelvin personally for their actions a few years ago.

March 31st, 2214 – Due to the alliance made months ago, the amount of Z wave signals is increased around the entire planet. Since FMians and AMians are gradually becoming part of their society, humanity, more precisely WAZA, begins analyzing the technology behind Geo's Visualizer in order to make humans able to interact with the Wave World. This also shall help on the hunt for potential viruses.

October 9th, 2216 – Geo and Sonia engage together in a promising relationship, although the same can't be said between Omega-Xis and Lyra since the former always states that he and women don't get along very well.

December 10th, 2218 – Geo graduates in Astronautics and quickly plans to get his Master's degree and Ph.D. degree. In the meantime, MegaMan's and Harp Note's services are required here and there to stop occasional virus outbreaks.

January 1st, 2220 – WAZA officially contracts Geo to be part of their science team along his old friend from school, Woody, and to be their last resort as a Satella Police Commando. Here he discovers that Arthur and Acid had actually been revived same way as Luna did by Dr. Goodall. Tia has been the one caring for him the whole time he has been on rehabilitation. However, his previous issue about his body's weakness still persists and he is forced to retire from his original position as a Commando, but he is given command of their force with high merits for his brave sacrifice to save MegaMan and Harp Note back at Dealer HQ. He celebrates this with a ton of Mega Snacks, much to Acid's protest.

April 13th, 2225 – Project Martian Neighborhood continues towards its completion in smooth patterns. Supply and transport ships now concentrate on sending materials and personnel to populate the planet. Oxygen estimated increase in Martian atmosphere by the end of the year is promising: about 2.5%. Climate changes are already apparent in several parts of the planet.

May 25th, 2228 – Sonia Stelar gives birth to Cosmo Stelar. The name was actually Geo's idea as homage to the very Universe he strives to know as a scientist. Omega-Xis cast a gift to show his own way to welcome the boy: he used the same process he did to save Kelvin when they were aboard Peace years ago. He turned the boy into a hybrid between a human and an EM being. While he will develop the same physical traits as a normal human does, he can safely interact with the Wave World without use of accessories. Also, Omega-Xis volunteers himself to take care of the child while he grows, stating that Geo's life became too boring although he meant no disrespect.

January 29th, 2246 – Present day… Eighteen years since then. Humanity has grown strong alongside his FMians and AMians friends while Mars is still in its process of slow colonization. But humanity has already plans for the building colonies on the Moon, Europa and Ganymede thanks to the development of the FTL drives based on hyperspace technology. However, WAZA detects disturbing signals coming from the edge of the solar system and a probe is dispatched to investigate.

* * *

**Well, since we're still in the beginning here, I'll ask the audience this: which Mass Effect race do you want to make First Contact with Humanity and the EM beings **

**My original plan was to have the quarians make it since they have expelled from their planet by the Geth, which would explain why they would explore uncharted territory to colonize a planet outside the Citadel's and Terminus's zones of influence. The less likely race I can think of are the Turians, as they are more self-centered in Citadel defense than the other races, and the Batarians, for obvious reasons.**

**I leave the choice to you, readers! So long!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nomads from the Beyond Part 1

**Sorry for the late update, guys! The last few weeks were busy for me (if you consider studying and playing Dragon Age: Origins and XCOM), so I got little time to write this chapter. But rest assured that this story is up and running!**

**By the way, as a Brazillian, I'd like to express a few words regarding the match between Brazil and Germany before we can begin. First, I'd like to congratulate the Germans for their efficiency in dealing against our team (which simply "lost" their way before even match could begin). It was well deserved victory and I can safely say that German football earned a lot of my respect after that match. Second, on behalf of my good people (not the imbeciles), I really apologize for the way some of our rooters mistreated the guy who lost his hearing during the match. That was definitely uncalled for and the idiot who did this deserves to be punished severely. And third, well, I think I've said what was to be said. So, I wish good luck for the rest of the teams who managed to survive in this World Cup.**

**I just hope my country is ready for some rebellions, because the people here are already getting furious towards our incompetent government...**

**Anyway, this chapter here is actually part one of two which will display how First Contact will work out. So, I'd like your opinions if I'm doing okay so far or if there are things should be corrected or added... Thank you for time!**

* * *

_January 29th, 2246 - 19:36  
_

_Echo Ridge_

_Geo and Sonia Stelar's house_

"Cosmo? Are you ready yet, hon?"

"Coming! Let me just tie this up!"

Sonia Stelar sighed as she waited her son at the living room, already regretting not to have warned him earlier to get dressed. As customary every year, Echo Ridge High School was throwing a graduation party for all students who managed to pass with flying colors; and Cosmo just happened to be one of those students. Although most students had already their careers planned at college, her baby chose to work at WAZA as the new member of their Wave Teams. She was so happy! Cosmo always dreamed to be the MegaMan his father had been when he was only 10.

"I'm ready!" Cosmo stormed off his room wearing a midnight blue tuxedo. Cosmo was 1,86 m tall, with normal waistline and clearly with some visible muscles which implies the boy has been training for a time. He had a light skin, front spiked brownish hair that was so common in the Stelar family which gave that aura of a hero and green eyes inherited from his mother. While he had a carefree attitude most of the time, he could get easily committed to something whenever he had the wish to. He is very smart and kind to others, although a bit shy when meeting someone for the first time. He never does anything without Omega-Xis at his side. After all, the AMian has been like uncle and best friend to him ever since he set his eyes on this world.

Sonia whistled at him. "Wow, isn't my boy the ladykiller today!" She was proud about her choice of tuxedo for him. It totally fit him since he liked blue, mostly because he loved to hear stories about his dad's adventures as MegaMan since he was a child. Imagine the boy's surprise when he first wave-changed with Omega-Xis.

Cosmo rolled his eyes at his mother's antics, already expecting that remark. "Mom, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Career equals priority and women equal distractions." She sighed._ Looks like he has been hearing a lot from Luna's and Zack's daughter_. "Seriously, hon, you have pressing yourself hard ever since your dad first started training you three years ago to be the MegaMan he was. I know it isn't easy with him and Mega as your teachers, but you need to relax sometimes. Besides, mommy here wants to be a granny someday, you know."

"M-MOM!" He half-shouted with his cheeks already heating up at the mere thought of…, you know. "I told you, when the time comes you'll be the first to know!"

"Your mom is right, Cosmo." Omega-Xis appeared next to them. "Your dad already had his eyes for Sonia when he was 14, but the guy always chickened every time he got the chance until he actually had the guts when he was 20! Well, thanks to the bossy alien here!"

"Look what I have done, mom. Now uncle's going to pester me about this until I freak out and randomly start kissing girls!"

"Oh, that'll be fun!" The AMian chuckled.

"Didn't know you were such a teaser, Meggers." Mega growled as he heard that voice, especially inciting that insulting nickname that Dr. Goodall had given him years ago. How he had tolerated her presence around him all this time was something he would never understand. Lyra, Sonia's Wizard, appeared before him from her Holoband. "By the way, you know that EM beings can have relationships too and I know some FMians and AMians females who are quite interested in you."

If Mega had it in him, he would have blushed about now. No matter if you are a human or EM being, when a guy hears he has quite the fan club things can get embarrassing. "Do I have to repeat myself for eternity!? Women and I don't get along! You're proof number one about it."

"Hmph! That was just rude of you!"

"Now, now… Why don't both of you calm down, eh?" Sonia intervened. "We don't want to spoil Cosmo's special night now, do we?"

"No." Mega and Lyra answered sheepishly. The former singer star giggled at that as it was always so easy for her to get these two to chill.

"Well, then. We should get to the car. Your grandparents are already waiting inside you're your dad. Cosmo, can you lock you the house when you exit, please?"

"Got it." As they left the house, Cosmo stopped by the eye scanner next to the door. He configured it to lock all entries and windows before having his eye scanned to give his confirmation to the device. With a beep, the Real Wave system quickly does its work and creates metal sliders to close them. If anyone were foolish enough to try to barge in, the security system would easily detect the attempt and call the nearest police station. Thanks to this marvel of technology, burglary has significantly reduced around Echo Ridge.

Finished with his work, Cosmo turned and walked to the hover car that was parked outside the garage. Before he entered, he could see his dad grinning mischievously at him along with his grandpa at the back seat. Cosmo knew that when the two were acting like that, that's because they were up to something.

"Ho ho, looks like someone's ready for the ladies." Kelvin joked as he chuckled. And that's another person besides his mother who teased him about his puberty. Though, Kelvin was the active joker of the family. Normally, Cosmo liked to hear him because he could easily make anyone laugh but messing with his teenager problems was getting really old.

"Thanks, grandpa." _Better not giving them pleasure and stay quiet_, he mused.

However, much to his salvation, his grandma actually pulled Kelvin's and Geo's ears which earned a painful groan from both. "Stop it, you two. Can't you see that's making him uncomfortable?"

"But I didn't do anything, mom!" Geo quickly remarked.

"You sided with your dad earlier which is enough for me to give some punishment." Hope smiled warmly then. "Now that everyone is here, we should get going before it's late. You know how Luna gets, don't you Geo?"

The man gulped and quickly revved the Real Wave car. The thought of Luna's harsh scolds is enough to get the old gang cowering in fear and that's something not even Bud Bison, who grew very fit and strong since 20 years ago, would have the courage to face.

"Mom, you're terrible sometimes, you know that?" Geo complained.

"Dude, stop being a wuss and drive!" Mega shouted from Cosmo's Holoband.

"Okay, okay!" Everyone laughed, including Cosmo. He was happy to have such a cheerful family…

* * *

_January 29th, 2246 - 20:01_

_Echo Ridge_

_Echo Ridge High School - Gym_

The drive to the school was a peaceful one. Upon arrival, Geo dematerialized the car and let Cosmo lead the way towards the gym, although his parents already knew the building since they had attended here long ago. It was smaller than the Elementary School, but things here were much more fun. This school was equipped with cutting-edge laboratories that had almost all kinds of equipment to deal with according their specific disciplines, something that Cosmo loved to tinker every so often when he had the chance. Though, he preferred the Astronomy and Engineering sections as those were the areas he interested in pursuing at college.

The Gym was on the other side of the building. It was incredibly large for a school of that size, though the principal insisted that the place should be constructed to house all kinds of equipment for sports and other stuffs. So, basically, it functions in three ways: obviously as a sports ground, a storage room and, if needed, for events like this night's.

Through the hallways, the group could already hear the loud sounds coming from the DJ the principal had hired. The party had started, which meant bad news for Geo and Cosmo. They were in for a world of pain.

And speaking of pain, after they opened the door they faced a certain woman with a duo of ridiculously large ponytails. And she was mad.

"You're LATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! LAAAAAATE!"

"Ack!" Both father and son covered their ears, already sweating bullets. The noise was so loud that even startled a few guests walking near her.

"We're just five minutes late, Luna!" Geo began complaining.

"Don't even start, Geo! You had years to improve your timing, but I see that you still lack commitment!" Then, she noticed Sonia and Cosmo. "Hi Sonia! Long time no see! And Cosmo, nice party your school built here!"

Luna Platz Temple. Her appearance didn't change much from when she was 10, due to an unusual use of make-ups. However, she is now way more elegant as she likes to portray herself as a high-society woman. She and Zack have started a promising accounting enterprise 4 years ago which quickly went to the top companies of the world. Everyone knew who they were since the duo often appeared in magazines. Today, she was wearing a beautiful evening gown with expensive-looking brown high-heels and a few jewelries here and there.

"Yeah! Where are the others?" Cosmo asked.

"Kelly and Jim are somewhere among the crowd, but last I heard they said they were going to wait for you around the food table!" She answered.

"Heh, I probably know why." With that, he went ahead to look for his friends.

"So Luna," Sonia started. "I see you have been well these days according to what magazines!"

"Teehee! The Temple Accountings sure has been busy since we made our way to the top. I was discussing with Zack if we should open a branch on Sharo now that we have been receiving numerous suggestions from the local companies there! Our analysis suggests that this initiative should raise our incoming by 37% by the end of the next year!"

"Good for you, Luna! I'm sure both of you are proud of your efforts!" Geo smiled warmly. "By the way, where are Bud and Zack? I don't see them around!"

"Well, Zack couldn't come as he had some paperwork to take care of! About Bud, I thought you knew! He said something huge was happening in WAZA, though he didn't say what!"

"Something huge, huh? I better make some calls then!" Then he turned his parents. "Dad, Mom, I need to go to WAZA and check this out, so could you tell Cosmo?"

Kelvin gave him playful punch on the shoulder. "Go do your job, son! But call us if you need Omega-Xis for, you know…"

"Will do!" With that, Geo exited the gym, leaving Luna to stay with Sonia and Geo's parents.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Stelar. It's certainly great to see you again. Sorry for I didn't greet you earlier."

Hope smiled. "Don't worry, dear. I know you had a lot to share since the last time you came to Echo Ridge. By the way, how are your parents?"

"Oh, they're quite fine actually. They're enjoying their retirement at Netopia right now."

Meanwhile, Cosmo continued to struggle through the dancing crowd to find his friends at the food table, Kelly and Jim. He chuckled when he thought why they marked it to be their rendezvous.

_That Jim and his stomach._

Jim was much like his dad, Bud Bison, in his younger days. Quoting his own father: 'That guy is an eating machine. Period.' He is a chubby good boy with a heart as big as his healthy gut. He has no shame being a slightly fat boy and loves to eat every kind of food he sets his eyes on. But unlike his dad, Jim was much smarter and was capable of great things due to his strength and wording which is why he was applying for Law school this year. He usually has his Wizard Helios at his side, who is phoenix-like AMian who used to be a scout of the AMian army before coming to Earth.

Now, Kelly was more like her father than her mother. She was an usually quiet and calculating one but had an air of unbeatable confidence. Although Cosmo is the leader of the group, Kelly is the knowledge bank of the group alongside her Wizard and best friend Vulpya, who is purple kitsune-like FMian that was a master tactician back when she was part of the FMian Royal Defense. But she is also thoughtful, creative and genuinely cares about others.

"Yo, kid! I can smell Vulpya's frequency coming from over there!" Mega shouted from Cosmo's Holoband as he pointed the teen's arm at a general direction. "And if I know Helios too, I'd bet he isn't far away either."

Following Mega's advice, Cosmo gently pushed through the crowd until he found the food table. There he found Jim eating the food like if there was no tomorrow and Kelly watching him quietly from behind. Before he made his appearance, he took a moment to look at them.

Jim was wearing a black suit which was neatly ironed and his black hair was surprisingly combed. This was a first for Cosmo as he has always seen the boy with messy hair since the day they first met! Kelly on the other hand, he had to admit she was jaw-dropping. She was wearing a purplish minidress which fit her form quite nicely and her long straight blond hair was slightly waving to the smallest breeze as if she had a godly aura.

"Hey guys!" Kelly and Jim turned.

"Hey Cosmo! About time you showed up, man!" Jim stopped his eating and high-fived his friend, though he forgot something important.

"Dude!" Cosmo shouted the moment he sensed food on his hand. "Clean your hands next time!"

"Hehehe!" The chubby boy laughed sheepishly. "I kinda forgot!"

Then it was Kelly's turn to make her greeting. "For a moment, I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Sorry, I had a little problem while getting ready!" He chuckled. "Thanks to that, dad got some scolding from your mother!"

Kelly giggled at that as she loved to see those two bickering at each other for their elderly friendship's sake. "You might end up like your father if you keep getting late from now."

Cosmo gave a smug grin. "Is Kelly the Quiet One going to start yelling at me from now?"

"Well, you can always test me!" She smirked back. "I've no shame in using some of my mother's traits to set our leader straight!"

While the teens had their friendly banter, their Wizards took the opportunity and warped to one of the Wave Roads above the Gym to have a conversation of their own. Or rather, have a battle of their own…

"Come on, Omega-Xis! I've waited too long since our last match months ago. Today, I'm going to beat ya into a pulp!" Helios screeched.

Mega scoffed. "Strong words for someone who doesn't learn when to quit. How many times you lost to me? I think I lost the count."

"Why you little-" But before the phoenix EM being could continue, Vulpya also joined him which the both AMian frown in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're joining this guy, Vulpya. I thought you said you didn't like 'meaningless' battles."

"Yeah, really. You're the one who always calls us fools for acting like this."

The kitsune EM being snickered. "Oh, believe me. You two are still fools in my mind, but for once I want to have a match against you, Omega-Xis. I've always heard our King Cepheus talking about you and your host defeating Andromeda when I was still part of the Royal Defense, but I never had the chance to see your true power closely. Well, until now. So, what do you say, Savior of Earth? How about a two-on-one match?"

"Hmph! I hope you two are ready then. It has been some time since I last went buck wild."

"Good! I want to have the pleasure of beating ya at full power!" Helios said.

With their chit-chat done, they all cried in unison. "Wave Battle! Ride On!"

* * *

_Galactic Year 2143 - Council Era_

_Quarian Migrant Fleet_

_Command Bridge of the Zaerah_

Captain Walo'Follo vas _Zaerah_ gazed out of the window of the command deck at the other ships that composed the flotilla. There were so many that it was impossible to count and not get slip the track of the numbers. They all ranged from live ships to combat and scout ships to more supply shuttles. Each ship served a purpose in the fleet whether it was insignificant or not. They were all necessary since the Quarians weren't known for being picky.

A sense of sadness came over him. Something that all Quarians experienced whenever they thought about the flotilla. Despite the sheer size of the Migrant Fleet, being the largest one of the galaxy, it wasn't definitely the most powerful. Each of these ships represented a home to the Quarians. Each ship was literally a large mobile home and the whole fleet was the home of their entire race. A loss of a single one of them would deal a devastating blow to them since they didn't have their homeworld anymore thanks to the Geth. Their survival basically depended on stripping asteroids or planets of minerals and resources or obtaining ships that were no longer functional to repair and add to the fleet or dismantle to repair their current ones. This was what they were doing, or at least, preparing to.

Not too long ago, the flotilla had arrived in a new system, in an uncharted star cluster, and found something interesting. First was that it had planets, with only four identified so far and they turned out to be rich in resources. Second was that there was an asteroid belt that probably suggested more planets beyond. Third, and the most important fact, was that there was a Mass Relay orbiting the ice world which was the last planet of the system. This caused a lot of confusion among the Conclave.

However, the most confusing event was the strange piece of machinery his ship stumbled with not far from the Migrant Fleet. Initial scans showed it had no life forms but it was definitely functional, which was evident by the traces of communication spikes sent to an area beyond the asteroid belt. This alarmed the personnel of the Zaerah in a great deal as everyone already came to a dreadful conclusion: this system was already occupied. By who, none had the answer.

After these reports, the Captain silently walked over to his communications officer. "Have scavenge and decontamination teams bring this artifact to our engineering deck for analysis and send the word to the Admiralty Board. Things just got complicated here."

"Yes, sir." As the officer typed some holobuttons to address the message, Captain Walo turned to face the screen as he observed the machinery blissfully floating in space from the screen. His thoughts so deep that he didn't sense someone approaching him from behind.

"Father?"

The Captain turned to find a young female, namely his daughter. "Yes, Ceela?"

"I repaired your omni-tool like you asked." She gave him the device and quickly stepped back. Since her father was a Captain, she liked to keep things formal while he was on the job.

With a few tweaks, the omni-tool beamed in action on Walo's wrist and soon found out it was working like a charm. "Thank you greatly, my dear. I would not know what I would do without your skills."

"We have been through this so many times, father. I'm more than happy to be of assistance." It was then that she looked at the screen. "More importantly, what is that?"

"We will discover that soon enough, I'm afraid. By the way, why don't you join the scavenge team? They could use some of your talents, you know."

"Alright, I will see what I can do about this. I will have a report as soon as I figure what it is." She said before giving a salute and storming off.

Walo could only chuckle at his daughter's eagerness, but he didn't doubt it that her skills could be crucial in understanding the mystery behind the machinery.

* * *

_January 29th, 2246 - 20:24_

_Electopia's WAZA HQ_

_Command Room_

The highest ranking part of WAZA was in a state of controlled chaos. Officers and Wizards of every category went to and fro as they placed their efforts in gathering as much intelligence about the swarm of unidentified objects that had just appeared above Charon's orbit.

Chief Arthur C. Eos, or commonly called Ace by his friends, was analyzing the images that been transmitted from the Earth's elderly probe, the _New Horizons_, that was sent to Pluto two hundred and a half years ago. He pressed his temple in an attempt to diminish the headache he had received since he first looked at them. HQ had just received two interesting photos before they lost contact with the probe.

The first one depicted in great detail the "asteroids", as how his officers had labelled before, amounted together thousands of kilometers away from brightly Plutonian moon Charon. The forms were too perfectly geometric to be considered as such and that's when the realization downed in the room. To say anxiety overwhelmed the people in there would be an enormous understatement. Everyone in there knew that Earth had no way to possible defend itself against a threat like this one. The first military spaceships were still being designed and constructed at _Echo Star_ right now and reports said it would take until the next month to complete just their chassis. To top his worries, Geo had resigned being MegaMan years ago and no doubt hadn't trained ever since he assumed the post of lead scientist after the unfortunate passing of Dr. Goodall. At least, his substitute was already showing great results in simulations and mock duels with Taurus Fire and other Wave Changers.

Returning to the second holopicture, his eyes ran around the shadowy figures of three aliens holding some kind of orange Holoband tools. Yet, the most intriguing thing in it was their eyes. They seemed to shine a white light as if they were like magical beings he heard from fairy tales. Fairy tale or not, those beings were no doubt already messing the probe right now, to which purpose he didn't know but certainly didn't seem good at all.

Their ships' movements have been already detected beyond Jupiter which meant that they were also exploring the system right now, which meant it was a matter of time until they set those luminescent eyes of theirs on Mars and then Earth.

Suddenly, he heard the room's shutter hissed as it opened. Exiting it was Geo Stelar and Bud Bison.

The Chief smiled as he saw the two, though he expected Geo to be in his son's party. Nevertheless, he was glad to have him aboard this mess all the same.

Arthur walked over to them and gave handshakes to each . "Geo, I thought you were at your son's graduation party."

"Luna told me WAZA was facing something big then I got curious. Besides, Cosmo is a grown man now so I'm sure he will understand." The former hero explained. "Now, what's this big thing that got everyone in WAZA spooked?"

Then suddenly, Acid appeared just next to Arthur. "If you please turn your attention to the screen, Geo."

With that, Arthur and Acid led the duo to the room's massive screen. When Geo set his eyes on the objects, his eyes widened in surprise and turned to Bud which only nodded, confirming his thoughts.

"Exactly what you are thinking, dude." Bud said. "Those are spaceships."

Geo gaped. "So we're talking about aliens here? Why I wasn't informed of this?"

Arthur laughed sheepishly. "Uh, I didn't want to spoil your son's party?"

"That's a half-ass excuse, Ace."

"What? It's the truth!"

"Ahem!" They turned to Bud and the passing officers who were smirking at them. "It's nice to see you two bonding and all, but we kinda have a problem to solve first. So Taurus, do the FMians and AMians know which race is this?"

The ex-FMian general appeared from Bud's Holoband and observed the screen. "I honestly don't know, partner. Neither of our races has found other aliens in space as far as I know. Actually, you humans were the first one."

"So, this is a Second Contact for all of us, huh?" The Chief walked over to one of officers responsible for monitoring the aliens. "Officer Nigel, what's the status on their movements?"

"Sir, their exploration ships just converged a million clicks away from Mars' orbit, but they're not showing any kind of aggression towards us. The vast majority of their fleet is still immobile around Pluto. Sir, I don't think they mean us any harm. Otherwise, they would be swarming our cities by now."

"In this kind of business, anything can happen, son." Arthur replied, to which Geo and Bud agreed as they have already experienced the FMian invasion attempt when they were just kids.

"Does the Coalition of Nations know about this?" Geo asked.

"We've already sent a message to each national representative explaining the situation. They're already making their way to Netopia for an emergency meeting to address this."

"And assume Earth and Mars are in DEFCON 2?" He asked again, receiving an affirmative nod from Ace.

"Each nation's military have received orders to assembly and stay ready in the next 3 hours. WAZA Wave Squads are also being assigned to remain alert at Echo Star to infiltrate the enemy's systems." But worriedness took over Ace's form as he looked at Geo. "However, morale is quite low at the moment since we don't have any military ships put in our defense. The other HQs are asking if we'll have MegaMan's support when things get ugly."

"You know that I'm not the same Hero of Justice I've been when I was just a teen." Ace nods. "I'm too old for this kind of thing, Ace, and I became tired of fighting long ago. Mega still thinks I'm a wuss until today for that and this made him change his host to Cosmo. You know the rest…"

"You think he's ready to face the stars?" Ace asked a bit concerned.

"I honestly don't know, Ace. Me and Bud taught everything we know about fighting and how to defend himself when he's unable to wave change, yet I still worry he may not be ready to engage against unbelievable odds like I did in the past. The power of the BrotherBand is what sustained me, but Cosmo doesn't know it yet. I just hope-" When he was about to continued, Geo sensed Bud's powerful pat on his shoulder. And how that hurt…

"Relax, Geo. You did these things as a 10-year-old kid and you always came out on top, so I'm sure your 18-year-old son will do fine."

"I just hope you're right, Bud." He sighs as he retires. "I'll call Cosmo and Mega to come over."

* * *

_Quarian Migrant Fleet_

_Conference Room of the Liveship _Rayya

There was a new feeling of anxiety in the large conference room of the _Rayya_, which served as the meeting place of the Conclave, that all admirals felt. Each of them knew that this meeting, and its outcome, would have a major impact on the Quarian race. The fact that it was being held in private only added to anxiety. When they had received your word from the _Zaerah_ about the unidentified object they found in their patrol and about the garden world they located a couple of galactic hours later, the admirals had been the ones to get the information, although it had already been leaked among various sectors of the fleet. Wild rumors were running uncontrollably as they spoke. Several said that the fleet had found an unknown planet inhabited by one of the Council species (which was quite impossible since it was quite rare for them to forward exploration parties to open dormant relays and the Quarian people had already violated the law by opening one in the Attican Traverse to get this far); others said that they found an uninhabited planet where they could settle down; and there were even a few who believed that they found the last remnants of the Protheans.

Even if these rumors were false, they could cause more harm than anything else. The Quarians had already enough worry about without them. This whole situation was literally a time bomb waiting to explode at any moment. The captains and the admirals were doing their best to prevent that from happening at the moment, trying their hardest to solve the situation with much professionalism.

"The initial reports from _Zaerah's_ engineers indicates that the technology behind the machinery is primitive compared to what we have now in the fleet." Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh said aloud to the other admirals as she read the archive sent by Captain Walo'Follo. "They also found out that sole objective of the 'probe', as they called it, was only to transmit images from the planet we are orbiting back to the garden world. We might be dealing with a newcomer species here."

"They do not seem to be that primitive as you think, Xen." Zaal'Koris replied as he brought his own datapad and transferred a picture, which taken from the _Zaerah_, to the other admirals. It showed a space station, rather small compared to what the Turians had, with a hexagonal ship factory linked to the one of the edges. In the picture, the aliens were building a frigate-size vessel of unknown pattern. "As you can see, those beings are capable of spacefaring although they are still at the beginning of their journey. There is so much to learn from them and vice-versa if we make peace."

"Zaal, I also share your views but we must be cautious." Rael'Zorah's voice echoed around the room. "It is quite clear that we are more technologically advanced than these species, but what if they are like the Krogan? I would rather not deploy our people's lives to fight so many unknown variables at once. I think our best way out would be to simply ignore these aliens and continue on."

"Are you out of your mind, Rael!?" Daro'Xen exclaimed. "Look at what we have found before us! A whole new civilization in the galaxy and the Council does not know a thing about them! Think of what we could learn from them. And also let me remind you that the fleet is in desperate need of supplies and resources to replenish our stockpile. Therefore, we cannot afford to continue wandering in space aimlessly."

"It is surprising hearing this from you, Daro. Considering that you only care about your experiments or whatever you do in your lab." Han'Gerrel glared her who gave one of her own in return. "However, it is true that we are in greater need of help right now since we have come a long way fleeing from Terminus pirates and Batarian slavers to arrive in this peaceful spot of the galaxy. I concur that it would be of our best interests if we made an alliance with these people, provided that they prove to be non-hostile beforehand that is. If that happens, perhaps there is a chance that this system can be a new home for our people."

"What about Rannoch? Our home cannot and WILL not be this system, even if those aliens allow us to settle here! Our true home is out there in the Perseus Veil, dominated by traitorous Geth!" Rael'Zorah countered angrily, which made all in the assembly flinch at his words.

All but Shala'Raan vas Tonbay who stood strong and firm on her central position in the Conclave. She eyed her brother-in-law with sympathy, for all of them wanted the homeworld back in their hands as much as he did, but he had to understand that the Quarians were fighting a long and dreadful war for survival and currently there was no way they could continue their journey through space without risking more lives than the few they already had. She also didn't want to trouble the aliens with their own problems, but desperate times demanded desperate measures.

With a clear of her throat, she pronounced herself to the Conclave. "While Admiral Zorah is indeed correct that we should return to homeworld and retake it, we cannot do such task with our current readiness as you are all aware. Our fleet can barely survive with the resources and supplies we manage to gather in our travels, counting a few times we have closely on the brink of extinction. Yet, our efforts bring us to this system today! Full of resources, a garden world that can sustain us for a while as we strengthen our numbers again and a peacefulness that we have not met since the day we left Rannoch. I am not saying that we should cling to these aliens like the beggars the Council and Terminus races see us. The Quarians are also a proud people and as such, we will honor whatever agreement after the peace negotiations are done."

After taking a pause, she continued. "As an Admiral, I will do only what is best for all of us and my being tells me that we should indeed ask for help to the aliens. Rannoch will not be forgotten as, one day, we will be setting our feet there renewed." Then she eyed the admirals firmly before making her final request.

"Will the Admiralty please take the stands and make the votes?

* * *

**Guys, I'll be delaying the Codex information to the second part since I think it would be more convincing if they started along with the encounter of Mass Effect's races. Afterall, the Codex is a content normally used by Bioware games. Also, it's better for me to pack up the info on a chapter rather than placing on every one.**

**I'll also be displaying a news report every Sunday to show the status of new updates for my stories. I'll start doing this at this Sunday...**

**Thank you again for your time!**


	3. Chapter 1: Nomads from the Beyond Part 2

**Here it is, guys! Chapter 1 Part 2 of 3!**

**Well, about that, I had reconsidered about writing 2 parts for this chapter and now I'll be writing three. The reason for this is because my college hollidays are finished which means that I'll have to really hit the table and study. However, I have made some plans while I was writing this update and if everything goes right, I'll be able to continue regularly every three weeks or so. Or maybe even earlier, who knows?**

**So, I greatly apologize for this little inconvinience and hope the story continues to suit your tastes...**

**Thank you for your time!**

* * *

_January 29th, 2246 - 20:43  
Electopia - Echo Ridge  
Outside of Echo Ridge High School_

The stars shone solemnly out of the school while Cosmo watched them at the same time he observed the Wave Roads above Echo Ridge. They were filled with many Hertzs carrying their usual jobs – some even recognized him and jumped hysterically to gain his attention and received a wave of his own. However, he wasn't there just for sightseeing. A few moments ago, his Holoband had recognized a private call from his father through WAZA's secure communication channel which made him ask permission to excuse his friends in order to not receive suspicious glares of everyone around.

After all, his life was better when only a few trusted people knew he was the successor to the greatest hero mankind has ever produced at all times. He didn't think he was ready to be attacked by spotlights, paparazzi and fans yet, not that he will ever be.

_"Cosmo, are you listening to me?"_ Your father asked the other end.

"Sorry Dad, I spaced out a little." Thanks to his persistent thoughtful mind, of course.

He heard his father sigh. _"This matter is more serious than you think, son. So serious that all branches of WAZA in the world are asking MegaMan's assistance."_

Now, this encouraged his attention and Mega's, who was also listening to the conversation within the Holoband matrix.

The AM-ian gave a light roar on the comm channel, which made Cosmo snicker at his uncle's old anxiety.

"So the world needs us again, eh? Finally, damnit! I've been counting seconds during years to get a challenge worthy of my claws!" He said before he roared again.

Geo laughed, but the news wasn't exactly as Mega really expected it to be. _"I'm sorry for the disappointment, Mega. But I fear that won't be a mission where you can enter in your buck wildness like always."_

Cosmo's brow furrowed in confusion. So why were they calling MegaMan? "If we won't go into action, then why are they asking for our help?"

He heard his father laugh again. _"You probably won't believe this."_

"Spit it out, Geo!" Mega roared. "Your call interrupted my fight against Helios and Vulpya! I hope it's very important! "

_"Of course it is, Mega!"_ Then he cleared his throat with a mild cough. _"At 18:35 of today's night, we received two pictures from one of the oldest probes launched by mankind, the _New Horizons_, before we lost contact with it. I'm transferring them via secure channel. I'm sure this will make your brain explode!"_

Within mere 20 seconds, his Holoband started beeping, indicating the arrival of a new message. As he read the title, he identified the word 'Confidential' and looked around to see if anyone was around. When he confirmed no one's presence in the vicinity, he opened the message and soon came face-to-face with two colored images.

While he ascertained the images, he frowned again as he tried to understand the meaning behind them. After several back and forth gazes between them - and some impatient calls from his father - his mouth gaped as he finally managed to get the idea. But it couldn't be! He knew WAZA usually didn't played with issues like this - though anything could happen when Ace was his boss - but this is almost unimaginable!

However, Mega has finally expressed his thoughts. "Geo, tell me this isn't one of those space jokes of yours. I'm getting real tired of this shit."

Geo laughed again. _"This is no shit at all, Mega. It's actually happening as we speak. At 18:35 of today's night, a fleet of fifty thousand alien ships appeared above Pluto and the New Horizons had a chance to capture two snapshots: one of their fleet and the other about the nature of these aliens. I don't even believe this is happening myself!"_

Cosmo ignored the tone of anxiety in the voice of his father and looked again the first photo. Fifty thousand ships? The photo only showed nearly a hundred of them!  
Almost instantly, Cosmo got into a state of panic. "Dad, please tell me that they come in peace." He knew that if they attacked, humanity wouldn't have a way to defend itself and most importantly of all, he didn't want to see his friends suffer.

_"I'm pretty sure they're not here to hurt us, son."_ This new piece of information gained his attention again. _"We have been watching the signals transmitted by their ships since they arrived in the solar system and we have confirmation that only five are floating near the orbit of Mars. We expected to unload their weapons on us or send troops to the planet, but nothing happened so far. It is as if they're expecting our reaction..."_

Cosmo felt his relief increase and almost swore he heard Mega sigh too. But if they came in peace, as her father suspected, why did they bring a gigantic fleet?

"I still find it hard to believe, Geo. Why do they need so many ships if they came in peace?" Mega said, again repeating his thoughts. For a moment, Cosmo began to suspect if he had created a telepathic link with his uncle.

_"My theory is that they might be part of some kind of expedition wandering the galaxy looking to map it. But who knows? Anyway, that's what we'll find out soon."_

"Soon?" Both Cosmo and Mega repeated in unison.

_"That's right. Ace is talking to the Coalition of Nations right now, trying to get permission to send the First Contact Package we reserved for these kinds of situations. I guarantee that it is only a matter after they hear what he has to say."_

* * *

_January 29th, 2246 - 20:47  
Netopia - Starling City  
Coalition of Nations - Conference Room_

"You can't be serious, Arthur!" The Electopia's Prime Minister, Luke Vulcan, screamed and pounded on the table with such force that made the President of Sharo himself, Grigor Illyanich, - a man who wouldn't normally be intimidated by anything – look to his fellow seated next to him with obvious surprise in his eyes. "_Fifty thousand_, Arthur! _Fifty thousand ships_! And you want a permission to send a message to these aliens for a call of peace? Totally irrelevant! It's very crystal to me that they are here to kill us! "

"Luke, stop this stupid disorder and act like a professional!" The voice of Chancellor of Netopia, Eva Dekker, echoed through the room which made Luke shut up. "This is not the time to lose control when we have aliens in our territory! And I must remind you that we were not attacked by any of their ships which makes me believe that the assumptions Chief Arthur made previously could be considered to be true."

Across the holoscreen in WAZA's command room, Ace nodded to the Chancellor in a gesture of gratitude.

"Still," Grigor pulled himself together from his previous reaction and gazed everyone in the room, "we must take care not to repeat what happened with _Peace_ 43 years ago. I need not remind you that we are about to do the same thing as Kelvin Stelar tried to do that day, well, in a more traditional way. "

"And this is the reason of our indecision, Chief Arthur." NetFrica's President Baruti Coetzee continued, noticing Ace's confused frown. "We cannot take actions based on mere conjecture in this case, that can endanger humanity. We need hard evidence so we can confirm that these aliens do not really have any intention to annihilate us."

Ace snorted. The whole evidence they needed was right in front of their in the report he did after TWO hours of observation. But before he could counterattack with that argument, his Wizard, Acid, appeared at his side and addressed the world leaders.

_"Representatives, I also have reasons to believe Chief Arthur's hypothesis. Since they appeared above Pluto, the aliens did not show any sign of hostility against us. This makes sense when we see in our telescopes and sensors five ships immobile approximately 1,153,376 kilometers above Mars without any hint of charging weapons or send troops for an invasion. And I also do not need to speak of their reluctance to bring their main fleet in."_

Ace smiled as he watched the serious faces of the leaders while paid attention to Acid. Unlike him, his Wizard was a machine of analysis that could read and compute 12 exabytes per second and still create a monologue at the same time. If he could not convince them to send that message, Ace feared that nothing more could.

_"Consider this logic: Why are they not attacking us when they know they have more than enough firepower to extinguish mankind? Why are there five ships floating above Mars, doing just nothing? The answer is quite obvious, gentlemen. They are waiting for our reaction. They are afraid as we are of them. How come? There is only one way to find out why: and it is by diplomacy."_

Ace nodded. _"Exactly my suspicions. And moreover, think of what we can gain from this new alliance! Think of the technology that we receive in exchange, knowledge about the Universe, the new Brothers for the BrotherBand!"_ He scratched his head when he noticed that he was speaking just like Geo would.

"Hmm .." He heard the Chancellor mumble. "If they really come in peace, so I think it would be fair on our part to receive them with open arms. If an alliance could be done with these species, the Wave Conglomerate will be even stronger when it is time to face the Universe."

"I also agree." President Grigor said. "The arrival of these visitors is a sign that we cannot overlook that one day there will be other races that may not be as respectful as this one is being now. As a whole, humanity took its first step to space years ago with the Martian Neighborhood Project and we already have plans for the Moon, Europa and Ganymede. That's why the Conglomerate has agreed to start preparing for extrasolar expansion using military ships to defend our territory and against invasions. My point is that these aliens can help us prepare in case there are other races out there that do not pursue the same peaceful way they are doing now. "

The other leaders nodded in agreement with the military point of view Grigor, each making a mental note to stimulate the creation of military ships in the coming years. If humanity wanted to be recognized by the galaxy must have a lethal force that will make anyone who dared try to attack their territories and allies think twice.

Then Baruti coughed lightly to gain everyone's attention. "I think everyone here would agree that we should give a chance to our new friends from space and see what they want, eh?" Then he looked at Luke who still had a not-so-convinced face that told things wouldn't go that well. "We agree, don't we, Luke?" He said quietly, but with a slight tone of impatience.

The minister Electopia sighed as he collected his thoughts about the points of view presented previously. He knew that a war against aliens wouldn't make sense since mankind had no efficient way to defend itself, unless it received help from the AM-ians and FM-ians. Even knowing that an agreement between the Conglomerate and this unknown could bring numerous benefits, he couldn't deny a feeling in the remotest corners of your mind that the next chain of events after this historic day would bring dire consequences for the Conglomerate in the future.

Still, with much reluctance, he nodded his head indicating that he accepted the proposal.

"If all insist, I'll stick to the plan... And as for the place where the negotiations will occur?"

"I've got this covered." Eva commented and made her Holoband show a map of Netopia. "The plains north of Netopia do not have large concentrations of civilization because of the cold climate of the region, which reaches 10º Celsius at night. But by noon we have a pleasant temperature of 16 to 17 º C, then it would be the ideal time for this event, do you not think so?"

After a few seconds discussing the idea, everyone agreed.

_"Very well then."_ Ace sighed, relieved to have finally gotten a deal. _"I'll start First Contact procedures immediately. I'll be sending a report once we get a response from them. Good evening everyone."_ And so he hung his connection, leaving the politicians alone to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

_Galactic Year 2143 - Council was  
Quarian Migrant Fleet  
Command Bridge of the Zaerah_

Captain Walo'Follo vas Zaerah was feeling a stream of emotions at that moment that it seemed his head would explode from sole anxiety anytime. Minutes ago, he had received a call from Admiral of the Patrol Fleet herself reporting that she had volunteered to participate in the first contact committee. But that was not what was placed him in his big state of nervousness - although he didn't show it to his crew.

In the transmission, Shala had also explained that his ship, the _Zaerah_, had been chosen as emissary, who would carry three other diplomats during the negotiations with the aliens. He asked cordially the reason for such decision. Her words still rang in his mind:

_"Due to your ship's invaluable efforts in figuring out the alien's language, the Conclave agreed that the Zaerah should have the honors of carrying the assignment of an envoy ship temporarily. Also, I will be boarding your ship via shuttle to participate in the negotiations."_

Shala'Raan vas Tonbay was coming to his ship! The Admiral of the Patrol Fleet, above everything else! He did not know what to think. Sure, he felt a great honor to have one of the highest renowned Admirals in his ship, but it was something he never expected in his entire career as captain.

And it was all thanks to his daughter, Ceela. He had heard from his executive officer that the little one had been an essential assistance during the dissection of the alien artifact. Also, it was thanks to her that they discovered that there was a language package – the one that seemed to be that the aliens spoke - in the primitive array of data contained therein. The news of the results of the analysis traveled so fast in the flotilla that the message had arrived to the Admirals in mere two dozen minutes. Ceela had received high merits for someone who hadn't made the Pilgrimage yet, which was very rare in the Fleet. However, given the current circumstances, Walo was really happy for his daughter to get an achievement so soon.

Back to the aliens, it seemed that they hadn't yet shown a reaction ever since his exploration fleet parked near a brown planet that overlooked the aliens' home planet. Just by looking at the uninterrupted transit of ships leaving the garden world to its neighbor and vice versa, Walo began to assume that perhaps they hadn't noticed them yet. Were they so primitive that lacked spatial scanning technology, he had thought. But soon his eyes were put to the holographic screen of the bridge that was displaying a kind of cubic space station with each vertex showing a semicircular bulge, and on one of the sides had a hexagonal ring that seemed to be where they constructed their ships. No. They had noticed, yes. Not even the most insignificant of asteroids in Terminus Systems could not notice the arrival of the Migrant Fleet by sensors.

Then why are they taking so long to just send a signal?

"Captain!"

Immediately, his eyes set upon his communications officer whose facial expression behind his visor seemed that someone had seen a ghost. The captain walked up beside him and soon realized a whistle in holographic communication panel.

"From where is the tramission coming?" He asked, but he already had an idea where by just looking at the young Quarian's face.

"Sir, it's coming from the garden world. It is a video and audio message." He managed to say. The entire deck went silent. They finally made the move.

"What's the status on Admiral Shala'Raan and her committee?"

"Sir, they have just arrived on the hangar! Should I call her to the bridge? "The new voice asked.

"Tell her we need her presence now. She has to hear this!"

"Yes, sir!"

Walo returned her gaze to his communications officer. "Put it on the screen. Let's see what they prepare for us. "

A moment later, an image appeared on the main screen of ship and showed an alien very similar to an Asari only with a light brown skin and black hairs above his head instead of tentacles.

"_My name is Arthur Eos, of the World Astronautics and Z-Wave Administration and of the Wave Conglomerate."_ Said the alien in the alien language we now know as English. The tone seemed a bit threatening but also a calming way. _"We're not looking for any kind of hostility and would appreciate if our species could cooperate."_

The mind of Walo melted with relief when he realized that the new translation of the alien language was working perfectly. Message understood.

All the deck seemed to mimic his reaction to hearing that the aliens had no intentions of conflict. It seemed that this First Contact was going to go well, Walo mused.

It was at that moment that the doors of the bridge opened to reveal the arrival of Admiral Shala'Raan and, to everyone's surprise, Tali'Zorah, daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah. Everyone in the room went to attention when they saw them.

"At ease." Shala said as she walked towards Walo who was at the center of the deck while his gaze was glued to the screen that showed the video paused at the alien named Arthur'Eos.

"Captain." Shala hailed him as the two came to his side. "I see that the aliens are already moving parts of this game. We have the translation ready? "

"Yes, ma'am. We tested the transmission we receive before you arrive. "

"They are friends, Auntie Raan?" Tali asked anxiously.

"I'll let you two find out for yourselves." After saying this, Walo returned his gaze to the communication officer. "Play it from beginning again."

And again, the message was played.

_"My name is Arthur Eos, of the World Astronautics and Z-Wave Administration and of the Wave Conglomerate. We're not looking for any kind of hostility and would appreciate if our species could cooperate."  
_

"There is another video after this message, sir. Bringing it on screen. "The comm officer typed some more on the holographic before the screen changed.

The next one Showed solar system. The picture was not drawn to scale, it depicted an orange star on the far left of the screen and eight planets to its right, all of varying sizes. The red circle appeared over the third planet from the star and the image changed to a picture of this planet from orbit. It was the aliens' homeworld. It was mostly water, but with 6 large green continents and white clouds dotting its surface.

Lines Appeared over the planet - letters, the Captain assumed.

"_Earth!_" A loud, synthetized voice said before repeating it twice slowly.

"They do not know it yet." Admiral The Captain heard the mumbling.

"Admiral?"

"They sent this message knowing that we would not be able to converse properly due to the language barrier. They are displaying it step-by-step so we can have a better team trying to understand what they are showing us. "She explained. "But they still do not know that we already possess their language..."

Walo understood where she was going with that and quickly asked. "Should we track the sender and make a response?"

Shala shook her head. "No. Let's watch this first. This transmission should be a great opportunity to learn what we are dealing with here. "

"As you wish, Admiral."

The next image showed next two aliens to the planet. "_Human!_" Said the synthetized voice, repeating the same pattern when they showed their homeworld. The image highlighted the one on the left. It was slightly taller than the right human, had shorter hair and was slightly more muscular. "_Male!_" It repeated the word once more before switching to the smaller and feminine-looking alien on the right. "_Female!_" It said.

The Quarians made no comments and let the vid go on. The 'humans' disappeared and a new square Appeared, showing three other kinds of aliens. Their body types were totally different from the humans, aside from the third one. "Electromagnetic Beings!" The mechanical voice said and repeated, Which made the bridge of the Zaerah fall silent.

"Impossible!" The pilot shouted. "It's physically impossible for electromagnetic waves to take forms, much less show signs of INTELLIGENCE!"

"How these humans were capable of such feat, Captain?" Another officer asked.

"I do not know, son." And Walo truly did not. Sure, he always knew EM waves could be manipulated to perform several uses, such as some kinds of energy weaponry, but that technology was so far away anywhere in the galaxy! One thing he knew was that if the Citadel and Terminus ever got hold of this, there would be a great chance that both factions would surely invade this system to collect it.

He then took a side glance at Admiral Shala to see her reaction. She did not seem to be fazed by the news, but one closer look at her eyes could tell she was surprised as everyone was.

The video continued as it zoomed into one of the continents, showing the skyline of the beautiful massive city. Then it zoomed again to an enormous statue made of some blue stuff which presumably represented someone important in their society.

Then another feed, now showing two humans embracing each other in an affectionate as well as the handshaking an Electromagnetic Being human, much to the incredulousness of the crew. More images of humans and more EM Beings, of all different shapes, sizes and colors Appeared making smiles.

The next video cut to a uniformed man and an EM Being upon the screen. The human was holding what was obviously a weapon, meaning the humans were militarily capable. That fact alone made Captain wonder just how advanced those humans were compared to the current galactic community. The EM Being, on the other hand, resembled some kind of cross. Its arms and leg were white spikes while its chest and wings gave off a purplish pulse. Its head was purple metallic with intimidating red eyes and a greenish triangular symbol on the forehead.

"Greetings from the Conglomerate Wave. We hope we can have a peaceful coexistence. We anxiously await your response. "Both beings said before the video finally ended.

"I still cannot believe it! Beings made of EM waves "The Quarian said shortly after the finish.

"Why am I imagining crazy salarians all of the sudden?"

"What do we do, Captain?" The comm officer asked.

Walo looked to Shala as he silently relayed the question to her. She was in charge of the First Contact committee, which meant that the whole decision to proceed rested upon her.

After seconds of silence, she made her choice. "Track the source of this message and hail them."

"Yes, madam."

* * *

_January 29th, 2246 - 21:26  
Electopia - WAZA HQ  
Command Room_

"Ace, we got the comm link resquest from the aliens." Acid declared, surprise in his cybernetic voice.

Everyone's heads snapped up in an instant, looking to the holographic display in the room. Most had lost hope when almost half an hour passed after they sent the package to the aliens. To say the least, the entire command room, Wizards and officers, cheered at the small victory.

Still there were many things to do from here, now that the aliens apparently accepted to initiate First Contact. At least, the thriller stage was cleared, which made the officers feel mentally relieved after all the stress that had been built up since this first started. In fact, Ace supposed a few other people would feel the same.

He turned to the nearest officer. "Contact the Coalition and keep them posted of the situation." He ordered before turning to Geo and Bud who nodded at him. "Here we go, gentlemen! Acid, patch them through."

Almost immediately, the holographic screen changed to reveal an alien who appeared to wearing some kind of hazardous materials suit since it was impossible to determine any skin, although only two glowing orbs could be seen behind a frosted purple mask that was covered by a hood. The alien in question seemed to have a female aspect due to its slender and curvy body type.

_"This is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, of the Quarian Migrant Fleet. Who am I speaking to?"_

"Oh. My. God!" One of the officers barked in complete surprise.

"They're actually speaking English!" Geo mumbles to himself while his vision is glued to the being on the monitor.

Despite his brief astonishment, Ace steps forward and introduces himself. "This is Chief Arthur Eos of the World Astronautics and Z-Wave Administration. It's nice to see you worked around the language barrier, Admiral. And if I may ask, how did you do it?"

_"We should thank you, actually. Your artifact contained a set of language packages which we retrieved when we took the device to study, thus adding to our translation programs. It is thanks to this tool here,"_ She pointed to an orange holographic terminal on her wrist that's similar to a Holoband, _"that we are having this conversation, Arthur'Eos."_

_"On behalf of my people, we also apologize for dismantling your artifact without proper authorization and for intruding in your home system like the way we did."_ She quickly added. _"Therefore, we do not harbor any intentions of invasion. On the contrary, actually. We have been waiting your signal to converse ever since our ships discovered your two planets."_

Ace smiled at that. It was as if the whole weight has been lifted from his shoulders just by that saying. "That's certainly great news. I'm sure the Conglomerate Wave will appreciate your peaceful gesture. "

The Admiral tilted her head. _"By the way, Arthur'Eos,"_ Ace cringed a bit at the formality, but quickly disregarded it. _"There is something we would like you to explain to us, if you do not mind of course."_

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

_"The video you sent showed that you humans were capable of developing beings made of electromagnetic waves. We of the Quarian people always believed that such rays could only be manipulated to perform tasks much simpler, for example, laser scanning and surgeries. We never thought such peculiarities showed in the video were even possible. How did your race manage to make this breakthrough?"_

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I cannot divulge this information while official agreements still have to take place, but I can say it IS true that humanity possesses the means to produce such technology. Here, I will present my proof. Acid, can you come over here, please? "

Ace observed the perplexed look on the Admiral the moment she saw the Chief's Wizard. He almost could not refrain from chuckling.

"Greetings, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. I am Chief Arthur's personal Wizard, Acid." He said calmly.

_"Are you an Artificial Intelligence?"_ The Admiral asked.

"That would be correct, yes. We man-made EM beings, commonly known as Wizards, are fully self-aware to our environment and we are also capable of displaying personality patterns the same as our creators. While we are programmed to assist our creators in every possible way, these features help our two races maintain a peaceful coexistence which has worked for forty years. "Acid explained.

When he finished, murmurs could be heard from the Admiral's ship, from her crew specifically. Also she possessed a look that seemed to be apprehensive.

"Is there something wrong, Admiral?" Ace asked, noticing the sudden uneasiness.

Shala'Raan sighed. _"I'm sorry, Arthur'Eos. It is just that we Quarians are not so fond of the AIs as your race seems to be."_

He grew curious. "May I ask for what reason?"

_"About three hundred years ago, we had AIs of our own. They are called the Geth, in Khellish means 'Servants of the People'. They were programmed mainly to assist us at labor assignments but they also had a hive mind of their own which means that the more Geth we produced, the more their intelligence levels rose. Later, this resulted in their rebellion. They drove us out of our own homeworld in the fleet you now see in your sensors. We now roam the galaxy depending on the resources we find along our path to sustain us, but I'm afraid we will not survive if we continue this way. That is why we chose to travel in uncharted and uncontrolled territory where we could settle down on a planet to call our own."_

Ace nodded in understanding. "My sincere condolences, Admiral. While I respect your mistrust of AIs, I can guarantee you will not have anything to fear from our Wizards. Like us humans, they will not harbor any hostile intent unless provoked. This I can promise you. "

The Quarian was silent for many minutes, before she spoke again. _"I suppose if your kind trusts them so much ... Then I am willing give them a chance."_

"Thank you, Admiral." Acid bowed in gratitude.

"However," Ace crossed his arms in thought, "I'm curious to know why you chose to seek this 'uncharted' territory'. Why not seek planets close to your home system?"

_"Because we are erroneously viewed as beggars and robbers by the other races, Arthur'Eos."_ The Admiral noticed the perplexed look on the Human. _"Yes, Humans and Quarians are not the only spacefaring races in this galaxy. Our galaxy is ruled by two governing potencies that are at each other's throats all the time: the Citadel Systems and the Terminus Systems. Short story, neither of them helped us in our direst times. So, we have travelled away from their domains, choosing certain routes to conceal our ships from their detection until reached here. However, we did not expect to find another civilization here in this part of the galaxy."_

"I understand. And I'm sure humanity can help your people out if an alliance between our people is secured." Ace said.

The Admiral nodded and bowed in gratitude. _"Thank you. The Quarian people will never forget your kind gesture, thus we will assist in anything that is required of us."_

Ace nodded. "Well then, I believe the next step in First Contact is obvious. I shall contact my superiors and request clearance to send one of our probes to guide your ship to Earth, so we can begin a diplomatic meeting and discuss future Conglomerate-Quarian relations. And Admiral?

_"Yes?"_

"Humanity will not be the only one present at this meeting. Have you heard of the AM-ians and the FM-ians? "He asked.

_"No. Who are they?"_

"They are both lifeforms which we have established contact forty years in August They live in a sector of this star cluster called 'Radium System' which harbors two planets, Planet FM and AM, with electromagnetic anomalies that creates them spontaneously. This means that their representatives will personally come to this meeting. "

_"Understood. Anything else?"_

"No, that will be all." Then, Ace bowed. "I hope our mutual alliance brings us a promising future for all of our races."

Shala'Raan nodded. _"Likewise, Arthur'Eos."_

* * *

_**Codex Updated:**_

_**Holoband:**_

_Holobands were first created by the AMAKEN Trio (Kelvin Stelar, Aaron Boreal and Tom Dubius) at March 13th, 2242 as a successor to the Hunter-VGs. They come in various colors ranging from white to black to adequate to the user's preferences and many of the applications installed in the latter were recycled to be used on the former. However, the most distinguishing feature about it is the capability of switching on and off its appearance on the wrist completely whenever the user desires to command it thanks to a holographic projector located inside the band._

_For WAZA's Wave Squads, it comes with a special feature known as 'Restorer' that can fix areas in the Wave World in case a virus outbreak does severe damage to the environment which proves incapable of rebuilding itself._

_**Wave World:**_

_The Wave World is an environment of EM waves above the Earth's surface that EM Beings can easily travel via Wave Roads and nearly every electronic device that is connected to it. The Roads are created from the electromagnetic wave radiation emitted from these devices that allow EM Beings to travel from place to place at high speed. However, they are only visible naturally to EM beings and through the use of special accessories such as Visualizers or Wave Lens._

_Although the Wave World is now commonly known on Earth, it does not mean it is restricted to it. Thanks to MegaMan's treks to Planet FM and AM, it was discovered that it can also link to several planets and stars with an unbelievable speed compared to a hyperspace FTL. EM aliens from the Radium System utilize this route whenever they want to reach Earth._

_**EM Beings:**_

_EM Beings are sentient creatures made of electromagnetic waves that capable of performing any number of functions thanks to their enormous versatility. Currently, there are three types of EM beings inside the Wave Conglomerate._

_The first one are the Hertz who is the most appearance in the Wave World and Real World and are capable of having emotions and adapt to different environment by transforming their EM arrangement. They are vulnerable to virus attacks since they do not have any proper way to defend themselves._

_Secondly, there are the Wizards who are humanity's response to the old NetNavis that fell disuse aside from certain mundane operations. However, unlike the latter, the creation of the Wizards were main cause for the occurrence of the Noise Incident which almost led Meteor G, an asteroid made purely by Noise, to fall on Earth. Had it not been for MegaMan, all EM technology would be obliterated and this could have led to possible humanity extinction._

_The last type of EM Beings are the EM Aliens who comes from the Radium System, a sector located about 22 light-years from the Solar System, specifically Planet FM and Planet AM. It is heard that their homeworlds have an electromagnetic anomaly which is capable of producing these beings spontaneously, however, even they do not know what it is. It is in humanity's interests to someday lead science team there to conduct research on this matter, but they still lack a large ship to gather supplies and equipment for the extensive periods of time they will remain there._

_**Wave Conglomerate:**_

_The Wave Conglomerate is the alliance made between humanity, the FM-ians and the AM-ians at December 30th, 2213. It was thanks to this treaty that relations between the three increased to a level of mutual friendship in the next years. However, EM Aliens are not allowed to Wave Change with a human without WAZA's authorization._

* * *

**Like promised, I've put the Codex containing the some elements about the Megaman franchise that were mentioned here, except the entry about the Wave Conglomerate. That one was actually an idea I got when I was looking for a name to dub the alliance between the EM Aliens and humanity and I thought it suits well compared to others I had in mind (much better and more original than the overused Systems Alliance, isn't?)**

**The next update will be the final installment of the First Contact between the Wave Conglomerate and the Quarians before we can move on to some world building chapters. Some of you might ask about the Citadel if they will notice the Quarians' disappearance. Well, they will notice it, but they would have to travel to the Terminus to determine the path of several secondary Mass Relays the Quarians used to reach the Solar System. As for Terminus? We always know they don't give a shit about them, which is sad by the way...**

**If you want to state a complaint or suggestions, please feel free to post a review here! I'll read and see if I can consider it.**

**Thank you for your time again!**


End file.
